Une mauvaise journée ensoleillée
by Fuyuu543
Summary: [OS sur l'univers d'Aventures] Certaines aventures débutent par une rencontre, d'autres par la découverte d'un objet. Quant à celle-ci, elle a commencé avec un couteau lancé et une corde coupée sous un beau soleil d'hiver.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou, les Aventuriers. J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici un petit OS sorti un peu de nulle part. A la base, je voulais écrire un petit OS sur du Théthalzar mais... je crois que j'ai "légèrement" dévié de mon idée initiale. Malgré le côté un peu saugrenu et pas très joyeux(enfin, au début), j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Disclaimer: l'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar, Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb._

 _Enjoy~_

La place de Mirage avait des allures de fête quand le soleil arriva au zénith, faisant briller les rares pans de neige qui subsistaient sur les toits des maisons. Le froid hivernal qui s'était abattu sur la région depuis plusieurs semaines déjà semblait s'être calmé aujourd'hui alors que les nuages sombres qui avaient occupaient le ciel pendant des jours durant se dirigeaient vers la région d'à côté, permettant à Mirage de profiter pleinement de l'astre solaire. Les quelques oiseaux qui n'avaient pas lâchement fui la région pour rejoindre des lieux plus chauds profitèrent de la douceur du temps pour se poser sur les branches des arbres, gazouillant gaiement en attendant la prochaine pluie. Une petite bise soufflait sur la place, ramenant un peu de fraîcheur tout en faisant bouger les drapeaux jaunes frappés du blason de l'église de la Lumière qui avaient envahi le lieu, mettant un peu de couleur à la place, tandis que paladins et prêtres allaient et venaient sur la place sous le regard bienveillant du chef de l'église de la ville. Installé sur la structure en bois qui avait été dressé pour l'occasion, le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers le soleil, souriant en sentant sa chaleur caresser sa peau fripée, avant de soupirer de contentement.

Quelle journée idéale pour une exécution.

Remettant ses vêtements en place pour rester impeccable, le prêtre arrêta tout mouvement quand le son d'une cloche résonna au loin, son sourire s'agrandissant légèrement. Se tournant vers l'un des paladins qui se tenaient près de lui, il lui fit signe de commencer les préparatifs avant de faire un pas en avant pour entamer son discours. Curieux par cette soudaine prise de parole, les passants s'arrêtèrent et commencèrent à s'approcher, écoutant ce que le prêtre disait, tandis que le paladin continua à suivre les ordres de son supérieur. Faisant signe à ses collègues, il se dirigea vers le donjon pour guider le cortège funèbre qui entama une marche lente à travers les rues de la ville. Les futurs paladins avançaient avec le torse bombée, extrêmement honoré d'avoir reçu ce devoir malgré leur inexpérience, tandis qu'au milieu d'eux, les prisonniers avançaient difficilement, leurs pieds lourds pataugeant difficilement dans la boue. Le dos courbé sous le poids de la fatigue, certains avait leur regard hagard rivé sur la place dont ils se rapprochaient, voulant que tout se termine rapidement, alors que d'autres avaient la tête baissée, continuant à proclamer leur innocence ou de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. La foule s'écarta à leur passage, restant silencieuse devant les condamnés plus par mépris que par respect, permettant aux futurs exécutés d'atteindre plus rapidement que prévu le prêtre qui les attendait sur l'échafaud, un sourire faussement bienveillant aux lèvres. Les paladins plus expérimentés firent signe à leurs cadets de partir et entreprirent de mettre les prisonniers en ligne. D'ailleurs, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux personnes en attente du bourreau, l'un des paladins ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en remarquant que l'un d'eux, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ, lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, l'obligeant à interroger un de ses collègues plus âgé.

-Bah, j'espère qu'il te rappelle quelqu'un, répliqua son camarade avec un air agacé. C'est le fils d'un de ces aventuriers de mes deux qui ont foutu la merde dans tout le Cratère pendant des décennies.

-Ceux qui ont amené un troupeau de trolls sur la ville de Morne ? Demanda le paladin curieux.

-Hum, peut-être. Ils ont fait tellement de conneries que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Mais, je pensais plutôt à la montagne qui s'est effondrée ou à leur trahison lors du consensus des églises. On a perdu des membres à cause de toutes leurs conneries.

-Mais, c'est aussi eux qui nous ont aidé quand les Intendants ont voulu récupéré le pouvoir, non ?

Son locuteur eut une mine peu convaincue, ayant visiblement une piètre opinion des aventuriers qui l'empêchait de reconnaître objectivement que les églises leur devaient une fière chandelle.

-Mouais, peut-être, répliqua t-il avec une mauvaise foi déconcertante. Enfin, c'est du passé maintenant vu qu'ils ont pris leur retraite. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Parce que sinon, je te raconte pas le merdier que ça serait encore.

Ayant écouté la conversation après avoir compris que c'était à cause lui qu'elle avait commencé, le jeune prisonnier tourna la tête, ses yeux vides se posant sur les deux membres de l'église de la Lumière, avant de reporter son attention sur le prêtre, écoutant sans chercher à comprendre le discours du vieil homme. De toute façon, c'était sûrement un truc à propos de leur mission sacrée qui leur permettait de justifier toutes ces morts et toutes leurs actions ainsi que leur propre existence et il n'avait guère envie d'entendre ce genre d'âneries. Observant lentement la foule qui s'était rapproché de l'échafaud, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de chercher sa mère au milieu de tous ces visages haineux avant d'abandonner, sachant que si elle était là, elle serait au premier rang avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quant à son père, ce dernier ne savait même pas qu'il existait donc, le chercher dans toute cette foule était futile. Balayant les gens d'un regard fatigué, ses yeux finirent tout de même par s'accrocher à une silhouette qui semblait le fixer intensément, captant ainsi l'attention du prisonnier qui la détailla. Située légèrement en retrait de la foule, la personne dont les formes qu'elle possédait permit au jeune homme de conclure que c'était une femme avait le regard rivé sur l'échafaud, une expression sombre sur le visage. Elle ne semblait pas partagé le même engouement que les autres personnes présentes pour ce genre de spectacle, restant bien loin des personnes qui hurlaient tout en pointant du doigt les prisonniers, et se contentait de regarder la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, donnant l'impression de préparer quelque chose.

Un projectile atterrit en pleine tête du prisonnier qui serra les dents sous l'effet de la douleur, gardant la tête baissée pendant quelques secondes au cas où quelqu'un s'amuserait à réitérer l'expérience. Puis, quand l'atmosphère sembla se calmer un peu, le jeune homme releva la tête, constatant avec surprise que la demoiselle de tout à l'heure avait disparu. Sentant ses épaules s'affaissaient brusquement, il se décida finalement à fixer bêtement ses pieds, préférant éviter que son cerveau effrayé ait la bonne idée de lui faire imaginer des choses. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, personne viendra le sauver. Que ce soit sa mère, son père, une connaissance ou une parfaite inconnue. Tel était le destin d'une erreur de parcours issue d'une relation d'une nuit entre deux êtres qui n'avaient jamais souhaité de recevoir un gamin au bout du chemin.

Après avoir excité les habitants avec un long et grand discours, le prêtre fit signe à un autre gradé de son église d'approcher, permettant ainsi à l'exécution de commencer. Ayant eu de nombreuses mauvaises surprises par le passé avec les différentes hérésies qui peuplaient le Cratère, l'église de la Lumière avait opté depuis quelques années pour la pendaison et, étant donné que la méthode n'avait pas changé, n'avait pas dû encore avoir de problèmes avec cette façon de procéder. La procédure était d'ailleurs à l'image de l'église : concise, rapide et surtout efficace. Le haut-gradé lisait le nom. La personne avançait. Le bourreau lui mettait la corde au cou. Le prêtre disait quelques mots. Abaissement du levier. Et la boucle reprenait, la file diminuant drastiquement au fil des grincements de levier. Continuant à regarder ses pieds, le jeune homme sentait son cœur se serrer alors que les personnes en face de lui continuer à avancer, appréhendant avec difficulté le moment où...

-Octave Lennon.

Déglutissant difficilement à l'entente de son nom, le dénommé finit par relever la tête, faisant les deux derniers pas de toute sa vie. Un silence de mort s'était installé sur toute l'assistance, le nom de famille et la ressemblance avec l'un des prénoms d'un certain pyromage n'échappant à personne. Après tout, malgré les années qui avaient passé après la fin de leur voyage, tout le monde avait entendu parler de Grunlek von Krayn, Théo de Silverberg, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. De ces quatre aventuriers intrépides qui avaient vécu de folles aventures avant de décider d'ouvrir une auberge pour trois d'entre eux et de finir tué dans des ruines dans des conditions mystérieuses pour le dernier. De ceux qui avaient sauvé le Cratère à de nombreuses reprises et qui avaient donné une nouvelle image à la classe des Aventuriers. Bien sûr que tout le monde en avait entendu parler avec tous ces bardes qui chantaient leurs exploits chaque soir à la taverne. Mais, personne n'avait entendu parler d'Octave Lennon, fils d'un demi-diable qui essayait d'oublier sa part démoniaque en faisant la cour à toutes les demoiselles qu'il rencontrait et qui, suite à une soirée un peu trop arrosée, avait été conçu pour vivre une existence misérable entre une mère qui le rejetait et un père qui ignorait tout de lui. Enfin, c'était qu'un détail maintenant.

Vu que c'était son dernier jour aujourd'hui.

Écoutant le vieux prêtre qui récitait d'une voix monotone de longues prières pour que la Lumière ait pitié de son âme en peine, Octave reposa son regard sur la foule qui s'agitait de nouveau, la stupeur étant passé pour laisser place à une cruauté effrayante. Bien qu'aucun projectile fut envoyé sur le jeune homme, les quelques prisonniers qui attendaient la mort en reçurent plein, les cailloux, fruits pourris et autres objets tombant en pluie sur l'échafaud. Baissant légèrement la tête, le futur mort sentit sa gorge se nouer alors qu'une horrible solitude commençait à l'étreindre. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul de toute sa vie que maintenant. Enfin, presque seul comme le lui rappela la présence dans son esprit qui le suppliait de le laisser faire. Des images de massacres et de bâtiments brûlés commencèrent à se déverser dans sa tête alors qu'il continuait à fixer la foule, son regard vide de vie semblant chercher un quelconque signe réconfortant. Et, alors que le prêtre termina sa prière et que le bourreau se rapprocha du levier, Octave la vit.

Se glissant à travers la foule tel un serpent, la jeune fille de tout à l'heure se rapprochait de l'échafaud. Sa capuche rabattue sur ses cheveux, elle avait le regard posée sur le jeune homme tandis qu'un petit sourire rassurant flottait sur ses lèvres. Comprenant que c'était pour lui qu'elle souriait, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la remercier d'un hochement de tête et finit par fermer les yeux, attendant patiemment que le grincement du levier résonne de nouveau. Un dernier ordre de la part du prêtre, un grognement étouffé de la part du bourreau. Le levier qui grince...

Mais, pas de sommeil éternel.

Bien qu'il ait senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds suite à l'abaissement du levier, Octave ne ressentit aucune douleur à la base du cou, sentant juste ses fesses se réceptionner sur quelque chose de relativement mou. Une odeur de mort lui monta au nez alors que des ordres étaient hurlés au-dessus de lui. Comprenant qu'il y avait un problème, le jeune homme se décida à ouvrir un œil alors qu'une ombre se dessina devant lui.

-Tu... commença t-il alors qu'il reconnut la demoiselle de tout à l'heure qui se tenait le dos courbé devant lui.

Lui attrapant le bras, elle le tira vers elle pour le remette debout avant de le pousser brusquement sur le côté quand une lance manqua d'embrocher le jeune homme, se plantant dans l'un des corps des pendus qui gisaient sur le sol. De la trappe encore ouverte résonna un juron alors que le visage du prêtre apparut pendant quelques secondes, vociférant d'autres ordres à l'attention de ses soldats.

-Qu'est-ce que... S'écria t-il alors que des cris commencèrent à résonner derrière eux, venant de la foule cette fois.

Tirant sur son bras, la jeune fille l'obligea à se remettre en marche, lui déclarant d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucun commentaire.

-Plus-tard les explications. Il faut fuir maintenant.

Marchant le dos baissé, les deux fugitifs finirent par quitter les dessous de l'échafaud, se mettant à courir à travers les rues de Mirage sous les cris des paladins qui les avaient pris en chasse. Toujours tenu par le bras, Octave suivait comme il pouvait la demoiselle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeil aux hommes en armure dorée qui les suivaient en leur ordonnant de s'arrêter. Il en profita aussi pour observer les points en hauteur avant de remarquer les silhouettes qui envahissaient les toits.

-Des archers ! cria t-il à l'attention de la demoiselle.

Acquiesçant à la remarque, la jeune fille jeta un bref coup d'œil dans les environs avant de tourner brusquement, s'engouffrant dans une ruelle à l'abri des flèches. Toutefois, les paladins restaient sur leurs talons. La course-poursuite continua, la demoiselle n'arrêtant pas de tourner dans tous les sens en fonction des rues qui se présentaient à elle, espérant ainsi que leurs poursuivants les perdent de vue. Mais, rien à faire. Les paladins restaient sur leurs talons, leur nombre semblant augmenter à chaque coin de rue. Et, alors que les jeunes s'essoufflaient, les hommes d'église gagnaient du terrain, se rapprochant dangereusement d'eux.

Tournant de nouveau, les deux fugitifs se retrouvèrent acculés alors qu'un mur leur barrait la route. Essayant de l'escalader, l'arrivée des paladins finit par leur couper l'envie alors que les lances dorés furent pointées dans leur direction, prêtes à être lancées au moindre geste suspect. Levant légèrement la tête, Octave remarqua la présence d'archers qui étaient prêts à les clouer au sol si jamais ils cherchaient à monter sur le mur. Reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, le jeune homme sentit la peur le prendre devant cette situation désastreuse et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard effrayé à la jeune fille qui fit un pas en avant. Se mettant devant lui, elle garda le dos bien droit, dévisageant avec un air fier les paladins qui la regardait avec circonspection.

-Rendez-vous ! Hurla l'un d'eux d'une voix autoritaire. Et, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

-Et pourquoi je devrais vous écouter, paladin ? S'enquit la demoiselle qui gardait un sang-froid exemplaire malgré leur situation précaire.

Abaissant sa lance, le paladin qui s'était adressé à eux sortit du lot, se mettant devant ses collègues qui restaient en position de défense. Faisant un pas en direction de la jeune fille, il fit briller le métal blanc de son armure et de son arme tout en bombant le torse, toisant sa locutrice d'un air supérieur.

-Vous venez d'aider un condamné à échapper à la corde et avait tenté de l'aider à fuir la ville. Sachez que ce type de faute est considéré comme..

-Comme un acte d'impolitesse auprès du dieu de la Lumière et que ce genre d'actes mène à la potence, continua t-elle sur un ton froid. Merci de la leçon, paladin de la Lumière, mais je la connais déjà.

L'homme plissa des yeux à la remarque, répliquant d'une voix sévère.

-Au vu de la façon dont vous répondez, je doute que vous ayez vraiment assimilé cette leçon. On dirait même que vous n'avez pas compris dans quel merdier vous vous êtes fourrés tous les deux.

Tirant son épée, il se rapprocha de la demoiselle, la pointe de l'arme pointée vers sa gorge alors qu'il ajouta, un sourire triomphant naissant sur ses lèvres.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas compris. Après tout, votre course se termine ici.

Alors que l'homme se rapprochait d'eux, Octave ne put s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement. Non. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à échapper à la corde, il refusait catégoriquement d'y retourner. Même s'il était terrifié à l'idée d'être entouré par autant de monde, même si quelques instants auparavant, il avait plus ou moins accepté sa mort, le jeune homme se rendit rapidement compte qu'il préférait se battre plutôt que de devoir faire face de nouveau au bourreau. Serrant légèrement le poing, il sentit sa peur muter en une émotion qui lui était inconnue jusqu'ici sous l'effet de son instinct de survie qui venait de se réveiller. Fermant les yeux, il rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se concentrer. Et, alors qu'il continuait à bander sa volonté, le paladin continuait de menacer la demoiselle qui fut obligée de faire un pas en arrière alors que la pointe de l'épée se posa sur sa gorge.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne devait pas nous faire de mal, je trouve que vos méthodes vont à l'encontre de ce que vous promettez. Enfin, cela m'étonne guère d'un paladin de la Lumière. Rares sont ceux qui tiennent leur parole de nos jours.

-Tenir parole ? Répéta l'homme avec un sourire carnassier. Sachez, mademoiselle, que je tiens toujours parole. Mais pas auprès des hérétiques comme vous.

Serrant les dents à l'appellation, la jeune fille s'apprêta à répondre quand deux mains se tendirent devant elle alors que son compagnon de fuite se rapprocha, lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Acquiesçant légèrement de la tête, la demoiselle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand la pointe froide sur sa gorge disparut alors que le paladin eut un mouvement de recul, se préparant à crier des ordres aux archers.

Avant qu'une gerbe de flammes le fasse taire.

Octave ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire satisfait alors qu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, contemplant le feu qui se dégageait de ses mains pour venir lécher l'armure des paladins et les habitations aux alentours. Une odeur de brûlé commença à se répandre dans l'air, excitant le jeune homme qui en profita pour s'en prendre aux archers qui furent obligés de reculer pour ne pas être pris dans les flammes. Son démon intérieur qu'il avait si longtemps tenté d'ignorer s'agita un peu plus dans son esprit alors que son hôte continuait de puiser dans sa part démoniaque. Cependant, un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes finirent par le ramener à la dure réalité, l'obligeant à se reprendre. Gardant son sort pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, il lui fallut beaucoup de volonté pour mettre éteindre les flammes présentes dans ses mains. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au carnage qu'il avait causé, observant ses ennemis qui étaient toujours en proie avec le feu, avant d'attraper le bras de la demoiselle.

-Allons-y, cria t-il d'une voix un peu trop grave tout en se remettant à courir.

Reprenant leur course, Octave tira la demoiselle à travers les rues de Mirage, continuant à chercher une échappatoire. A cause de l'incendie et la panique qu'il causait, les gens étaient plus préoccupés par la possible destruction de leur foyer que par les deux fugitifs et ne purent prévenir les paladins qui commençaient à les chercher à l'aveugle, permettant aux deux jeunes de s'éloigner de la place tout en prenant soin à ne pas croiser les paladins. Ralentissant un peu la cadence, ils finirent par s'arrêter dans un coin désert des bas quartiers pour reprendre leur souffle, restant malgré tout à l'affût de tout bruit.

-Tu...

Faisant un mouvement brusque pour dégager son bras de la prise du jeune homme, la demoiselle fut obligée de s'interrompre pour tousser alors qu'elle fixait avec un air indéchiffrable son compagnon de fuite. Ce dernier la dévisagea d'un air honteux, sachant très bien ce que les gens avaient l'habitude de penser quand il utilisait sa partie sombre. Baissant la tête, il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il entreprit de calmer son démon.

-Je sais, dit-il d'une voix emplie de honte. Je suis un...

-Tu es complètement timbré!

La remarque eut pour effet de faire écarquiller les yeux du concerné qui dévisagea la jeune fille. Un immense sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle semblait avoir du mal à contenir un fou rire, ses nerfs étant visiblement en train de lâcher. Se collant contre le mur, elle se laissa glisser alors que ses épaules commençaient à trembler sous l'effet de son éclat de rire qu'elle essayait d'étouffer du mieux possible. Un peu surpris par sa réaction, Octave la dévisagea avec de grands yeux, finissant par esquisser un sourire timide alors que l'euphorie de sa partenaire de fuite commença à le contaminer. Finissant par émettre un petit rire, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par le son de son propre rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri qu'il en avait presque oublié à quoi ça ressemblait. Et malgré l'épée de Damoclès qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui, il ne put s'arrêter, continuant à pouffer le plus discrète possible en compagnie de la jeune fille qui se calma un peu, s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la manche.

-Ah, bordel, finit-elle par dire d'une voix étranglée. Aldo ne me croira pas quand je lui dirai qu'il y a plus timbré que moi dans ce monde.

-Pour quelqu'un qui vient de se mettre dans un merdier en sauvant un parfait inconnu, je pense être plus sain d'esprit que toi.

Alors qu'Octave fit cette remarque tout en essayant de reprendre son sérieux, il finit par se remettre à pouffer quand la demoiselle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avec un petit rire, peu agacée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Au contraire, elle semblait être d'accord avec lui. Se remettant debout, elle donna quelques petites tapes sur sa cape pour enlever la poussière avant de dire comme pour se défendre.

-J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Être ou ne pas être sain d'esprit n'a rien à voir avec ça.

Octave eut un petit sourire amusée à la réponse de la demoiselle qui fit tomber sa capuche sur ses épaules pour ramener sa longue tresse sur son épaule, en profitant pour remettre le long ruban jaune qui entourait ses cheveux en place. La regardant faire, le jeune homme la détailla un long moment avant de reprendre la parole, avec sérieux cette fois.

-Merci... de m'avoir sauvé.

Se grattant la tête d'un air un peu ennuyé, le jeune homme observa pendant quelques secondes le sol avant de reprendre d'une voix légèrement plus faible.

-Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu m'as aidé à m'échapper mais si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne serai pas là à te parler. Bon, je ne serais pas aussi en fuite avec la garde d'une ville et d'une église à ma recherche mais... je... Enfin, vraiment merci.

La demoiselle eut un petit sourire alors qu'elle laissa sa tresse tranquille. Le dévisageant longuement, elle finit par secouer la tête, répliquant gentiment.

-Attends qu'on soit sorti d'affaires pour me remercier, Octave.

Le dénommé hocha doucement la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Puis, au moment où il s'apprêta à lui demander comment elle savait ça, il finit par se rappeler que son nom avait été crié à la foule quand ce fut son tour d'être pendu. Et, étant donné qu'elle était là, le fait que la demoiselle ait entendu son prénom n'avait rien de surprenant. Esquissant un petit sourire, il finit par faire un pas vers elle et de croiser les bras, lui demandant avec un ton amical qu'il n'avait presque jamais employé auparavant.

-Dans ce cas, puis-je connaître le nom de celle qui m'a fichu dans un merdier pas possible après m'avoir aidé à fuir le bourreau ?

La question fut accueilli par un silence alors qu'une expression hésitante apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille qui dévisagea le jeune homme. Ses yeux couleur émeraude plongés dans ceux ambrés de son compagnon d'infortune, elle sembla sonder son expression tout en pesant les conséquences de sa réponse à cette question extrêmement simple. Puis, après une longue réflexion, elle finit par soupirer.

-Séléné.

La réponse un peu courte eut pour effet d'intriguer Octave qui ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que cette présentation était incomplète et attendit en vain qu'elle lui donne un nom de famille ou le nom de son clan. Mais, elle se cantonna à son prénom (qui était peut-être un faux, qui sait). Cependant, malgré la curiosité qui le titillait, le jeune homme préféra ne faire aucune remarque. Après tout, bien qu'ils aient vécu une journée un peu chaotique tous les deux, ils restaient de parfaits inconnus et ils pouvaient comprendre qu'elle veuille garder ses secrets pour elle. Acquiesçant à la réponse, il finit par lui adresser un petit sourire avant de lui tendre la main, mimant ce fameux geste que l'on faisait quand on rencontrait quelqu'un.

-Enchanté, Séléné.

La dénommée observa la main tendue vers elle avec une certaine méfiance, son regard allant de la paume à son propriétaire à plusieurs reprises. Puis, après quelques secondes de flottement, elle finit par hocher la tête alors qu'un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Et, avec une expression plus sûre d'elle, elle attrapa la main tendue, scellant ainsi cette première rencontre qui marqua le début de leur amitié.

Mais surtout le début de leurs aventures.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec une pie

_Hello, les Aventuriers! Me revoici avec un autre OS dans cet univers post-Aventures mais avant, je tiens à remercier Vamps-Wolf,_ _Ninlhinnet NightmareDragon FB pour vos reviews(Plein de bisous, câlins et cookies pour vous =3). Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu le chapitre d'avant et à ceux qui liront ce chapitre également =D_ _Contrairement au précédent, celui-là est un peu plus léger (et un peu plus long aussi) !  
_

 _J'espère qu'il vous amusera autant que moi et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture  
_

 _Disclaimer: l'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar, Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb._

 _Enjoy~_

Carmin adorait les voyages. Il aimait partir sans but vers un lieu inconnu, se contentant de s'orienter avec le soleil et les étoiles. Sentir le vent sur son visage, respirer l'air pur rempli de parfums floraux et d'écorce, ses excursions lui permettaient de profiter de la nature durant ses longues journées de marche. Pouvoir voir les animaux dans leur habitat naturel, boire l'eau claire d'une rivière, contempler des lieux méconnus et profiter de l'ambiance chaleureuse d'une auberge, tels étaient les choses qui mettaient le jeune homme de bonne humeur. Et, bien qu'il avait plutôt mal commencé pour lui, le voyage qu'il était en train d'effectuer n'était pas une exception. Installé à l'arrière d'une carriole, il observait en sifflotant gaiement les nuages qui continuaient calmement leur course dans le ciel tout en s'émerveillant à voix haute devant le moindre oiseau ou créature volante qui passait au-dessus de sa tête. De temps à autre, il n'hésitait pas à interpeller les deux gaillards qui conduisaient le véhicule pour leur poser une question stupide avant de repartir dans un monologue qu'aucune insulte ou menace pouvait interrompre. En fait, rien ne l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. Bien que ses deux «compagnons de route» l'ait enroulé d'une longue chaîne tenue par un cadenas, le jeune homme continuait de rouler dans le chariot pour aller d'un côté à un autre. Et quand ils avaient décidé de le bâillonner pour le faire taire, Carmin avait réussi dieu-sait-comment à trancher le tissu sans aucun problème avant de repartir dans une énième réflexion philosophique sur une question complètement débile. Bref, le jeune homme était devenue une vraie plaie pour ses deux partenaires de voyage qui regrettaient presque d'avoir accepté de voler la guilde des marchands. Malgré la récompense qui les attendait et les intérêts qu'ils avaient récupéré durant leur escapade, les deux hommes n'auraient jamais rencontré cette pie s'ils n'avaient pas accepté cette proposition alléchante.

-Oh, un aigle ! S'exclama brusquement Carmin en faisant bouger ses chaînes. Il a l'air tout jeune. Ah, en voilà un autre ! Ah là là, ils ont l'air si majestueux. Si je pouvais me réincarner, je voudrai bien être un aigle. Comme ça, je...

-Putain, boucle-la !

L'homme assis à côté du conducteur se retourna, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. A force de l'entendre déblatérer des conneries encore et encore, il commençait à être sur les nerfs et avait de plus en plus de mal à ronger son frein. Le fusillant du regard, il sortit un couteau aiguisé et le pointa en direction du jeune homme.

-Écoute bien, morveux ! Si je t'entends encore une fois parler de piafs, je jure de te découper en morceaux si fins qu'aucun vautour ne pourra te becqueter, c'est clair ?!

-Oui, monsieur, répliqua avec entrain le jeune homme, guère impressionné par la menace ni par le couteau.

Rengainant son arme, le bandit se réinstalla sur son siège en maugréant dans sa barbe. De son côté, Carmin resta silencieux un long moment. Il se contenta de rouler à droite puis, à gauche et de nouveau à droite avant de s'arrêter pour regarder la route défiler à travers les trous des planches. Puis, après deux minutes de silence, il finit par reprendre après avoir lâché un petit cri de surprise.

-Oh, un loup ! Il est plutôt grand en plus ! On dirait la louve qui a sauvé plein de gens là... Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Oh, c'est pas important ! Ah, il chasse un cerf ! Il doit avoir vraiment faim. A moins que ce soit pour sa meute. Dans tous les cas, c'est..

La fin de la tirade du jeune homme fut brusquement interrompu. Le bandit avait finalement quitté son siège et, après avoir glissé sur les sacs où était allongé le jeune homme, l'avait agrippé au col avant de le soulever. Maintenant, nez à nez avec un de ses ravisseurs, Carmin fronça légèrement le nez en sentant l'haleine fétide de l'homme. Se rapprochant du bord, le voleur fit tomber la pie par terre avant de se baisser à son tour pour appuyer sur sa tête et faire en sorte que le visage du prisonnier soit le plus proche possible de la route sans pour autant le faire tomber.

-Tu vois ce qui t'attend ? On va voir si tu peux continuer de parler tout en étant traîné par le chariot !

Fixant la route qui défilait à quelques centimètres de son nez, le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser ses cheveux blonds qui se mettaient sur ses yeux avant de se tourner difficilement vers son ravisseur, lui adressant un regard embêté.

-Euh... Sans vouloir t'offenser, si tu me fais tomber et que le chariot me traîne, je crois que je serai un peu trop mort pour parler. Même un diable ne pourrait pas survivre à ce genre de choses et pourtant, c'est plutôt tenace comme créature.

-Ah ? Demanda l'homme avec un rictus satisfait. Tu as peur de crever maintenant ?

Son locuteur gonfla les joues pendant quelques secondes d'un air agacé avant de répliquer.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur de crever comme tu dis. C'est juste qu'en utilisant cette méthode, mon sang va être gaspillé et c'est plutôt dommage. Imagine tout ce que l'Église du Sang pourrait faire avec mon sang. Tuer des gens, aider des aventuriers, elle pourrait même être capable de te donner un peu plus de conversation, qui sait.

S'arrêtant de parler, le jeune homme commença à secouer la tête de gauche à droite tout en réfléchissant à cette question. Son front légèrement plissé, il resta silencieux un long moment, inquiétant presque le bandit qui commençait à croire qu'il avait fini par le tuer. Les mots de leur employeur lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire alors qu'il le secouait d'un air paniqué. Si jamais ce gamin venait à mourir, le patron finirait par le savoir. Et vu que ce dernier avait dit «pas de mort», les deux bandits étaient donc sûrs de ne pas toucher leur récompense. Tapant son pied sur le dos du prisonnier, ce dernier ne réagit qu'au bout de quelques minutes, levant la tête vers son ravisseur.

-Je sais ! S'écria t-il comme s'il avait eu l'illumination du siècle. Si je meurs, est-ce que tu pourras récupérer mon sang et l'envoyer à l'église du Sang ? Comme ça, je ne parlerai plus et mon sang servira à quelque chose ! C'est une excellente idée, non?!

Le ravisseur eut un petit temps de pause alors que son esprit enregistrait la nouvelle connerie que cet abruti venait de lui sortir... Quoi ? Lui adressant un regard vide, l'homme crut d'abord que c'était une mauvaise blague avant que le regard sérieux du jeune homme lui dise le contraire.

-Et tu crois que j'ai que ça à foutre ou quoi ?! Hurla t-il, exaspéré. Tu veux pas que je te couvre d'or aussi ?!

-Ah, déclara le jeune homme avec un grand sourire. C'est proposé si gentim...

Le voleur ramena violemment Carmin à l'intérieur de la carriole avant de retourner à son siège en grommelant de nombreuses insultes dans sa barbe. De son côté, le jeune homme resta un long moment allongé sur les sacs où s'échappaient désormais quelques pièces d'or et des pierres précieuses. Puis, quand il reprit ses esprits, Carmin se réinstalla de façon à ce que sa tête soit entre ses deux ravisseurs, les dévisageant tour à tour. Il détailla la chevelure rousse du bandit à sa gauche ainsi que les nombreux tatouages qu'il arborait avant de se tourner vers le conducteur dont les cheveux châtain avaient été coupé très courts. Puis, quand son quota de silence fut de nouveau atteint, il se décida à parler.

-Vu que je peux pas parler nature, ça vous dit une histoire drôle ?

-La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu fermes ton clapet.

Ignorant la remarque du bandit excédé, le jeune homme se tourna vers le conducteur, le fixant intensément. Un peu gêné devant ce regard insistant, l'homme se mordit légèrement la lèvre et finit par acquiescer très légèrement, le mouvement faisant bouger les pendants de ses nombreuses boucles d'oreille, avant d'adresser une moue désolée à son collègue qui le fusilla du regard. Fier de sa réussite, le sourire de Carmin s'agrandit alors qu'il balança sa tête de droite à gauche pour manifester sa joie.

-Vous connaissez l'histoire du chat plat ?

La question reçut un profond soupir de la part du voleur roux, sentant que ce voyage allait être très long, tandis que le conducteur restait focalisé sur la route, ne faisant guère attention à ce qu'on lui disait. Ne recevant pas de réponse, Carmin reprit la parole, ses épaules tremblant légèrement alors qu'il tentait de contenir son hilarité.

-Et ben, c'est l'histoire d'un chat qui traverse une route. Il y a un chariot qui passe et paf ! Ça fait un chat plat !

A peine eut-il terminé cette... «blague» que le prisonnier partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ne pouvant pas se taper les cuisses à cause des chaînes, il frappa les planches du chariot avec ses pieds tout en riant de bon cœur. De leur côté, ses deux ravisseurs restèrent immobiles pendant quelques secondes avant de se dévisager très lentement, une lueur désespérée dans les yeux. C'était une blague, ça ? Et surtout, comment on pouvait rire autant ? Encore si c'était un soir de beuverie dans une taverne remplie de gars bien éméchés, ils auraient pu comprendre que cette blague devienne hilarante. Mais, là, il était sobre !

-Y a pas à dire, c'est un vrai boulet, marmonna le conducteur tout en reportant son attention sur la route.

Son collègue allait confirmer ses dires quand Carmin réussit à se calmer et reprit sa position initiale, l'ombre d'un sourire étirant sa bouche. Dévisageant tour à tour les deux hommes, une moue ennuyée apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remarqua l'expression blasée de ses deux ravisseurs.

-Ça ne vous fait pas rire ? Demanda t-il sur un ton naïf.

-Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'on rigole ? S'enquit le conducteur d'un air agacé.

Le jeune homme souffla à la remarque avant de se réinstaller sur les sacs, posant son menton sur le dossier du siège.

-Vous êtes bizarre, remarqua t-il avec une mine agacée. Même Maître Sanguinus avait rigolé à cette blague quand je lui avais raconté.

Le bandit roux s'apprêta à lui faire une remarque avant de s'abstenir. Fronçant les sourcils, le nom du maître du prisonnier lui rappela une vieille histoire qu'il avait entendu quand il était petit à ce propos.

-Tu as connu Sanguinus ? Demanda t-il avec suspicion.

Carmin lui adressa un regard surpris avant de sourire légèrement à la question, riant bêtement tout en se grattant la tête.

-Bien sûr que je le connais ! C'est le chef de l'église du Sang. Ou plutôt «était». C'est vrai que depuis la fois où j'ai donné mon sang pour lui permettre d'envoyer ce message aux aventuriers, beaucoup de sang a coulé sous les ponts mais je l'ai connu. C'était quelqu'un de bien et qui avait une très bonne maîtrise du sang ainsi qu'un meilleur sens de l'humour que vous.

Le jeune homme eut un autre rire, paraissant se rappeler de quelque chose de drôle, tandis que les deux bandits lui adressèrent un petit regard. Le conducteur détourna vite son attention de lui, se contentant de hausser les épaules en se disant que ce Sanguinus devait être aussi allumé que son élève, mais son collègue continua à le fixer intensément. Il détailla longuement les traits du prisonnier ainsi que ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur mystérieuse, ne pouvant que remarquer à quel point il était jeune. S'il ne se basait que sur son physique, le bavard devait avoir un peu plus de vingt ans. Cependant, s'il avait réellement vingt ans, comment avait-il pu connaître un homme décédé depuis plusieurs décennies déjà ? Après tout, dans toutes les histoires qu'on lui avait raconté, Sanguinus était mort dans la bataille contre les Intendants. Alors, comment avait-il pu le connaître ? Fronçant les sourcils, le bandit ouvrit la bouche pour lui poser une question avant de finalement se raviser. Étant donné que ce gamin était un membre de l'église du sang, peut-être avait-il utilisé des pouvoirs lié au sang et avait conservé un visage jeune. Et, même si cela pouvait paraître tentant, le voleur préférait ne pas savoir comment cela était possible. Se réinstallant sur son siège, il reporta son attention sur la route alors que le prisonnier se remit à parler, brisant le court silence qui s'était installé.

-Ah, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien... Quand il donnait sa parole, il la tenait. C'est grâce à lui si j'ai pu quitter le désert des Larmes d'ailleurs. Même si ça veut dire que j'ai laissé ma mère derrière moi pour pouvoir devenir un membre de l'église du Sang.

Carmin s'interrompit dans son récit, son regard se posant sur la mer qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Son sourire disparut, laissant place à une profonde mélancolie. Ah, sa mère. Il se demanda comment elle allait. Elle devait être bien vieille maintenant. A moins qu'elle ne soit déjà morte ? Le jeune homme n'en savait pas grand chose. Après tout, sa seconde vie n'avait commencé que depuis quelques mois à peine. Et, à force de vagabonder au gré de ses envies, il avait vite oublié l'idée de retourner d'où il venait.

-Ah là là, j'espère qu'elle va bien, souffla t-il en reprenant une expression plus joviale. Enfin, étant donné qu'elle était avec les centaures, ça devrait aller. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver dans un désert ?

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire alors que ses deux ravisseurs essayaient d'ignorer son monologue sans y arriver. Le conducteur avait du mal à se concentrer sur la route, son attention se portant sur ce que disait le prisonnier, tandis que son collègue se rendait compte à quel point ce jeune homme était bizarre et regrettait amèrement d'avoir croisé sa route.

-Ah ! S'écria brusquement Carmin. Je viens de me rendre compte que je sais pas comment vous vous appelez. C'est quoi vos petits noms ?

-Pourquoi diable veux-tu savoir nos noms ? Demanda le conducteur en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

Le prisonnier eut un petit rire à la question et se secoua légèrement, faisant tinter ses chaînes, avant de se pencher un peu plus pour pouvoir voir le visage des deux bandits.

-Parce que c'est mieux, non ? Comme ça, ça m'évitera d'avoir à me référer à vous comme «le bandit roux», «le conducteur du chariot» ou «les deux ravisseurs» si jamais je me décidais d'écrire ma biographie. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, j'ai le droit de connaître vos noms, non ? Enfin, en tout cas, c'est ce que font les gens civilisés, vous save... Aïe !

Sans crier gare, le bandit roux donna un coup de poing sur le crâne du jeune homme, une veine pulsant sur son front. Fixant avec colère le prisonnier qui partit se cacher derrière le conducteur, le colérique lui adressa un regard noir.

-Tu es complètement con ou quoi ?! Cria t-il en postillonnant. On t'a kidnappé, abruti ! On n'est pas tes amis, ni tes alliés mais juste des mercenaires que tu n'aurais jamais dû croiser ! Alors, arrête de faire comme si on allait rester ensemble toute notre vie comme ces vulgaires aventu...

Le bandit ne put finir sa phrase que son ami tira violemment sur les rênes des deux chevaux qui traînaient la carriole, les obligeant à s'arrêter. N'ayant pas eu le temps de se préparer à ce brusque arrêt, le dos du rouquin percuta le dossier en bois du siège, lui coupant la respiration sur le coup, avant d'être propulsé vers l'avant quand le véhicule termina sa course. Se retrouvant aux sabots d'un des chevaux, il resta momentanément immobile, encore sous le choc, avant de finalement se relever et de hurler à son collègue.

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu pouvais pas prévenir au lieu de freiner comme un taré !

Remontant à l'avant, il se réinstalla et fusilla son collègue du regard qui l'ignora. Puis, le bandit se décida à regarder les alentours, cherchant ce qui avait poussé son collègue à s'arrêter. S'étant stoppé dans un lieu relativement plat et peu boisé, il ne lui fallut peu de temps avant de remarquer les deux personnes qui se tenaient au bord de la route. Et, le bandit ne put s'empêcher de plisser légèrement les yeux en remarquant que l'une de ses personnes était une très jolie jeune fille qui aidait avec difficulté un jeune homme blessé à marcher. Le rouquin détailla sa longue chevelure brune tressée qui reposait sur son épaule, ses vêtements de voyage aux couleurs fades qui mettaient peu en valeur sa silhouette et surtout ses formes parfaites. Rien à voir avec les filles qu'ils pouvaient croiser à la taverne ou dans les villes. Jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue, il se demanda comment ce dernier avait réussi à voir que c'était une jeune fille à une aussi grande distance et en étant concentré sur la route. Et, au vu de l'expression agréablement surprise qu'arborait le conducteur de la carriole, il comprit rapidement que c'était un pur hasard. Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'était-il arrêté ?

-Bonjour, mademoiselle. Voulez-vous qu'on vous amène quelque part ?

La dénommée plissa les yeux à la question, visiblement méfiante. Dévisageant tour à tour les trois hommes installés dans le véhicule, elle resta silencieuse, les jaugeant du regard. Son ami blessé leva la tête également, observant le véhicule, avant de se tourner vers la demoiselle. Les deux échangèrent quelques mots inaudibles avant de finalement se rapprocher de la carriole.

-Je cherche à rejoindre le prochain Comptoir d'or, déclara t-elle tout en se rapprochant.

-Ça tombe bien, c'est justement où on va ! S'écria Carmin avec un grand sourire, secouant légèrement ses chaînes. Monte, on va t'y amener.

La jeune fille eut un petit temps d'hésitation avant de finalement obtempérer, n'attendant pas la réponse des bandits. S'approchant de l'arrière, elle aida son ami à grimper avant de se hisser elle-même à l'arrière, remarquant les nombreux sacs déchirés où s'échapper des pièces d'or et des joyaux. La demoiselle remarqua aussi les chaînes qui entravaient son compagnon de route temporaire qui la dévisageait avec une expression joyeuse. Enfin, il n'était pas le seul à la regarder. Le rouquin à l'avant s'était tourné et la reluquait des pieds à la tête de façon très gênante tandis que le conducteur n'arrêtait pas de jeter des petits coups d'œil, jonglant entre la nécessité de regarder la route et le besoin de contempler la fille qu'ils aidaient. A croire qu'ils avaient jamais vu de filles de leur vie. Soupirant avec agacement, elle s'installa aux côtés de son ami et examina sa blessure à la jambe avec attention. Se rapprochant d'elle, Carmin regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'inconnue la vilaine entaille du blessé, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avoir mal pour lui.

-Ça a l'air grave, remarqua t-il, inquiet. Comment il s'est fait ça ?

Tout en disant ça, le prisonnier en profita pour détailler le jeune homme. Habillé de vieux vêtements déchirés et sales un peu trop grand pour lui, il était enveloppé dans une cape, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête pour cacher le haut de son visage maigre et sale. A sa ceinture, l'enchaîné constata la présence d'une épée dont la poignée était finement ouvragée, contrastant avec sa tenue guère présentable.

-Il s'est fait attaquer par des araignées dans les égouts de Mirage, déclara la jeune fille tout en faisant un bandage au blessé. Par chance, il n'a pas été empoisonné et j'ai pu m'occuper de la plaie avant qu'elle s'infecte. Cependant, il a besoin de rester au calme.

Carmin acquiesça doucement à la remarque, rassuré. De son côté, ayant terminé de panser la plaie, la demoiselle s'assit à côté du blessé, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de regarder le paysage défiler tout en jouant avec sa tresse. De temps à autre, elle ramenait son attention sur le prisonnier et les deux bandits à l'avant, restant malgré tout sur ses gardes.

-Ah ! S'écria brusquement le jeune homme en se rappelant d'un détail. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Carmin, et toi ?

La présentation fut accompagnée par un grand sourire candide qui agaça le rouquin qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, cet abruti ne savait rien des relations humaines et surtout avec les femmes. Comme si elle allait répondre à une question aussi directe! Pour draguer une demoiselle, il fallait la fixer avant de l'aborder brutalement. Puis, après l'avoir complimenté à plusieurs reprises sur son physique et d'avoir entamé une conversation, on se présentait avant de lui demander son petit nom. Et ensuite, on lui faisait comprendre que c'était LA femme de sa vie et c'était dans la poche. C'était le B.A ba de la drague. Enfin, au vu du comportement du prisonnier, le bandit roux ne fut guère surpris par son inexpérience face à la gente féminine.

-Mon nom est Séléné, répliqua la demoiselle. Enchanté.

-Qu... !

Le bandit se leva brusquement de son siège avant de se raviser quand il manqua de tomber. Mais, quand même! Adressant un regard choqué à la demoiselle, cette dernière ignora complètement sa réaction, notant juste cet homme sans nom comme étant un homme lourd dans un coin de sa tête, tandis que Carmin se tourna vers lui, un sourcil en l'air. Puis, ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Séléné ? C'est assez rare comme nom.

La dénommée se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de ramener son attention sur les chaînes du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi es-tu enchaîné ? S'enquit-elle en croisant les bras et les jambes.

-Oh, ça... commença le concerné en faisant bouger ses chaînes. C'est le rouquin de devant qui me les a mises pour éviter que je m'échappe. Enfin, au début, il m'a attaché avec une corde mais comme j'avais réussi à la couper, il m'a attaché avec des chaînes.

Séléné resta silencieuse quelques secondes alors que son attention allait jusqu'aux sacs puis aux deux bandits. Un léger sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que l'une des conversations qu'elle avait pu entendre dans les égouts de Mirage lui revint en mémoire. Celle à propos d'un vol à la Guilde des Marchands qui s'était produit pendant que les paladins et inquisiteurs étaient très occupés à mettre la ville à sac pour trouver le prisonnier en fuite et sa complice.

-Je vois, murmura t-elle avant de reprendre son attention sur la route.

Un silence gênant tomba sur la carriole alors que les deux bandits se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Le conducteur fit un très léger signe de tête à son collègue en direction de l'arrière avant de resserrer sa prise sur les rênes. De son côté, le rouquin acquiesça de la tête et attrapa le plus discrètement possible son couteau de sa poche, se préparant à le lancer.

-Et vous, messieurs ? Quel bon vent peut amener des marchands à se rendre à un Comptoir d'or ?

-Des...

Le bandit roux se tourna légèrement vers la demoiselle, lui adressant un regard surpris, avant de secouer la tête pour chasser sa stupeur. Lançant un petit coup d'œil à son collègue, il finit par sourire de façon crispée, cachant son arme.

-Ah... Et bien... Nous nous rendons au comptoir d'or pour acheter des provisions. Après, on devra reprendre notre route pour nous rendre à la guilde des Marchands la plus proche, celle de Mirage ayant été attaquée durant le chaos qu'a causé la fuite d'un prisonnier.

Le blessé releva légèrement la tête à la réponse, son regard ambré se posant sur le bandit avant d'aller sur son amie qui ne quittait pas le bandit des yeux. Remettant sa capuche en place, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors que la situation devenait limpide. De son côté, Séléné acquiesça doucement, un sourire amusée aux lèvres.

-Et vous ? S'enquit le bandit, tentant sa chance. Pourquoi vous rendez-vous au Comptoir d'or ?

La demoiselle resta silencieuse comme pour faire durer le suspense. Elle se leva de son siège et, faisant attention à ne pas tomber, s'approcha des sacs, se rapprochant du bandit par la même occasion. Son ami l'observa faire, gardant toutefois une expression inquiète, tandis que Carmin resta silencieux, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire avec curiosité. Il remarqua également la demoiselle mettre sa main dans son dos, attrapant quelque chose qui était caché sous sa tunique.

-Hélas, pour la même raison que vous, je le crains. Ma fortune m'a été dérobée durant le chaos que cette maudite Église de la Lumière a provoqué en laissant cet imbécile s'échapper.

La demoiselle posa sa main sur le dossier, prenant appui dessus, alors qu'elle dévisageait le bandit avec une expression amusée.

-Enfin, je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente de vous avoir rencontré sur mon chemin. Les informations qu'on m'avait donné n'étaient pas erronées et, grâce à ça... Je vais pouvoir remettre la main sur ce que vous m'avez pris!

La demoiselle resserra brusquement sa prise et tira un de ses couteaux de son étui. La lame fendit l'air avant de s'arrêter in extremis de la gorge du rouquin qui, en représailles, pointa son couteau vers la gorge de la jeune fille. Le conducteur prit les rênes à une main et tenta d'asséner un coup de coude à Séléné avant de s'immobiliser. Quelque chose de froid et de pointu vint se presser dans son dos, le menaçant silencieusement de sa possible mort si jamais il bougeait. Écarquillant les yeux, Carmin observa tour à tour les deux personnes devant lui. Malgré la lame, le sourire de la demoiselle n'avait pas disparu, narguant son adversaire qui semblait beaucoup plus inquiet maintenant que son collègue était lui aussi incapable de bouger sans risquer sa vie. Resserrant sa prise sur son arme, il appuya un peu plus fort sur la gorge de la jeune fille qui en fit de même. Les quatre personnes restèrent immobiles et silencieuses, attendant que l'un montre un quelconque signe de faiblesse pour pouvoir le prendre à revers, tandis que le prisonnier regardait la scène, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose en étant enchaîné. Enfin si, il pouvait plein de choses mais, étant donné qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui aider, il préféra attendre de voir comment ça allait évoluer avant d'agir. Et puis, il fallait dire que c'était quand même plus intéressant de regarder un combat plutôt que d'y participer.

-Bon, déclara Séléné d'une voix calme. Maintenant que nous savons qui se cache derrière les masques, pourquoi ne pas parlementer un peu ? On pourra peut-être éviter que l'un de nous finisse en repas pour les charognards de cette façon.

Le bandit plissa légèrement les yeux, sondant le regard vert de la demoiselle, avant de se tourner vers collègue. Échangeant quelques coups d'œil, le rouquin finit par ramener son attention vers la marchande et soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et regarda les nombreux sacs sous elle avant de se tourner vers Carmin. Elle réfléchit longuement sur cette question, n'hésitant pas à jeter quelques coups d'œil à son complice, avant que son sourire finisse par s'agrandir.

-En échange de la carriole et de votre ami enchaîné, je vous cède trois sacs sur les neuf présents ainsi que les pièces et les joyaux tombés dans la carriole.

Les deux bandits s'adressèrent un autre regard avant que le rouquin bombe légèrement le torse.

-Cinq sacs, déclara t-il, s'improvisant négociateur.

-Trois.

-Quatre et demi !

-Trois.

-Quatre !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant que son locuteur était borné. Posant un genou sur les sacs de façon à garder l'équilibre même sans se tenir, elle finit par lâcher le dossier. Séléné relâcha également la prise sur le cou de l'homme, le confortant dans l'idée que c'était réglé, avant de faire tourner le couteau. Utilisant toute sa force, elle planta la lame dans le siège du bandit, manquant de peu sa cuisse. Le rouquin eut un petit temps de flottement, son regard allant sur la lame aiguisée qui était à quelques millimètres de lui et se prépara à s'exprimer quand une autre lame froide se posa de nouveau sur sa gorge, lui coupant tout envie de parler.

-Trois, répéta t-elle froidement, lui faisant comprendre que la complainte n'était pas une option.

L'homme acquiesça frénétiquement et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand la demoiselle retira sa lame du siège, la rangeant dans son étui. De son côté, le conducteur serra les dents, cherchant activement un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, quand la pression de l'arme dans son dos se fit plus forte. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule, le contact le poussant à se raidir brusquement, alors qu'une voix lui parvint.

-Arrête la carriole.

Ne cherchant pas à cacher sa colère, le bandit obtempéra malgré tout, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Tirant violemment sur les rênes, il espéra que le choc fasse tomber ses adversaires mais, ce fut vain. La demoiselle avait un bon appui, s'étant installé sur les sacs, tandis que le jeune homme garda sa main sur son épaule tout en calant ses pieds de façon à ne pas tomber. De son côté, Carmin s'installa dans le chariot, n'ayant pas d'autres choix s'il ne voulait pas finir sur la route.

Quand la carriole fut stoppé, Séléné et son partenaire obligèrent les deux bandits à descendre du véhicule, continuant à les menacer de leurs lames. Cependant, sortir du véhicule permit aux deux voleurs d'avoir plus de place. Et à peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas du chariot que l'ancien conducteur se pencha et récupéra le couteau caché dans sa botte avant de se tourner pour frapper le blessé. Ce dernier, ayant vu le coup arriver, fit un pas en arrière pour esquiver le coup. Profitant de la confusion, le rouquin tenta de faire reculer la jeune fille mais, cette dernière profita de leur proximité pour lui asséner un coup de genou dans le ventre avant de lui faire un croche-pied. Déséquilibré, le bandit tomba sur le sol en lâchant son couteau qui vint s'échouer à quelques mètres de lui. Voulant profiter de l'occasion, Séléné fit un pas pour aller récupérer l'arme quand une lame fut pressée contre sa gorge. Le collègue du rouquin réussit sans problème à lui attraper son poignet, l'empêchant de l'attaquer avec son couteau et l'obligea à se tourner vers son partenaire qui abandonna sa contre-attaque.

-Alors, ma jolie, susurra t-il à l'oreille de sa prisonnière. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être pris à son propre jeu ?

La jeune fille ne dit rien, se contentant de se débattre difficilement avant que la pression sur sa gorge se fit plus présente. Elle tenta alors d'attraper un autre de ses couteaux mais, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. L'homme s'était collé à elle, l'empêchant d'atteindre le deuxième couteau accrochée à sa ceinture, et elle avait donné son dernier couteau à son collègue en même temps que son épée. Et, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas se pencher, le stylet qu'elle cachait dans sa botte était çant les sourcils, elle jeta un bref regard vers son partenaire avant de soupirer. Elle était coincée. Et au vu de l'expression qu'affichait son compagnon, il en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Dis-lui de ranger son épée, lui ordonna le bandit en entaillant légèrement la peau de la demoiselle en guise d'avertissement si elle cherchait à désobéir.

La demoiselle ne dit rien, restant extrêmement calme malgré la situation. Arborant un petit sourire, elle continuait d'observer les alentours, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir tandis que son ami rengaina son épée. Ce dernier passa sa main dans le dos, se préparant à lancer son couteau quand un projectile passa juste à côté de sa tête avant de se planter dans la main de l'homme. Poussant un cri de surprise, le bandit relâcha sa prise sur son couteau, permettant à Séléné de se dégager de lui et de pouvoir lui asséner un coup de pied bien placé. Se pliant en deux, le voleur eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'il se prit un coup de genou dans le visage qui le sonna, le faisant tomber face contre terre.

-Qu'est-ce que...

La demoiselle se tourna vers son compagnon avant de ramener son attention vers l'arrière du carriole, haussant les sourcils en dévisageant Carmin. Ce dernier semblait beaucoup pâle qu'auparavant et la dévisagea longuement, ne se souciant guère du sang qui commençait à tâcher ses vêtements, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire satisfait. Puis, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement alors qu'il tombait à la renverse, tombant de son long dans le chariot avant de perdre connaissance.

-Hé !

Montant dans le véhicule, le blessé s'approcha du prisonnier. Il passa sa main devant sa bouche avant de soupirer de soulagement en sentant un souffle sur sa peau. Cependant, en voyant le sang qui commençait à tâcher le bois, il comprit qu'il valait mieux s'occuper de cette étrange hémorragie rapidement.

-Octave !

Le dénommé leva la tête et attrapa in extremis la clé que lui avait envoyé Séléné. Observant l'objet quelques secondes, il finit par trouver le cadenas qui retenait les chaînes de Carmin, lui permettant ainsi de le défaire de ses liens. Puis, il entreprit de voir où se trouvait sa plaie avant de remarquer que le jeune homme en avait pas. Même après avoir enlevé sa tunique et avoir inspecté son torse et son dos, Octave ne trouva aucune blessure, entaille ou égratignure. La seule chose qui put constater, c'était que le sang était sorti par les pores de sa peau. Vérifiant que cette hémorragie ne risquait pas de reprendre, le blessé réussit à tirer Carmin près des sacs avant de l'installer le mieux possible en attendant d'arriver à une auberge. De son côté, Séléné s'installa à l'avant, posant à côté d'elle tous les objets qu'elle avait trouvé sur les bandits, avant de se tourner vers Octave.

-Comment va t-il ? S'enquit-elle.

-Sa vie n'a pas l'air d'être en danger. Je pense qu'il a dû utiliser sa maîtrise du sang pour attaquer le bandit à distance et a dû en utiliser plus que nécessaire. Avec un peu de repos, il devrait aller mieux. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

La demoiselle lui montra les quelques babioles qu'elle avait récupéré chez les bandits en guise de réponse avant de lui tendre un parchemin. Le lisant en diagonale, son partenaire comprit rapidement que c'était un contrat pour le vol d'un objet stocké dans la guilde des Marchands. Regardant l'objet concerné et le nom de l'employeur, Octave plissa légèrement les yeux.

-Tu sais quelque chose à propos de cette «Dague du Vide» ? Demanda t-il en rendant le papier à Séléné.

Cette dernière récupéra le papier et le posa à côté d'elle avant d'attraper les rênes et de faire avancer les chevaux. La route se remit à défiler alors que le jeune homme laissa sa capuche tomber sur ses épaules, n'ayant pas besoin de cacher son visage pour le moment. Malgré la douleur qui était toujours présente, il profita du vent qui commençait à lui fouetter le visage pendant quelques secondes. Il se détendit un peu, laissant toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé pendant les deux derniers jours partir.

-Heureusement que je sais ce que c'est, finit par répondre la jeune fille après que les chevaux aient pris une vitesse convenable. De nombreux mages parlent de cette Dague et demandent à des aventuriers d'aller la chercher pour eux. D'après eux, cela permettrait de vaincre la «menace invisible qui est en train de s'installer sous nos yeux».

-La menace invisible ? Répéta le jeune homme, sa curiosité piquée à vif. Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ?

Son amie haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'en savait rien. Après tout, si certains mages cherchent à partager leur savoir encyclopédique avec les autres, certains préféraient le garder égoïstement pour eux. Et manque de chance pour le Cratère et ses habitants, c'était souvent les radins qui parlaient de menace.

-La seule chose que je sais, déclara t-elle après un petit temps de pause, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de rumeurs de disparitions ou de personnes aux comportements étranges qui circulent en ce moment. Après, est-ce que c'est vrai, est-ce que c'est faux. J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Octave acquiesça légèrement avant de ramener son attention sur la route.

-Et puis, reprit Séléné avec une expression plus amusée, ce n'est pas vraiment notre problème pour l'instant. Pour l'heure, on doit rejoindre le premier Comptoir d'or et faire profil bas le temps que l'église de la Lumière trouve d'autres hérésies plus importantes que toi. Et, avec l'or qu'on a récupéré, non seulement on pourra rester dans une auberge le temps que tu te remettes de ton combat dans les égouts, mais en plus, tu pourras t'acheter de l'équipement ainsi que de nouveaux vêtements.

-Hum... marmonna le jeune homme en hochant vaguement la tête.

Bâillant légèrement, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls, la fatigue se faisant plus présente que jamais. Posant sa tête sur son bras, il entendit une dernière fois la voix de Séléné sans savoir ce qu'elle disait avant de finalement tomber dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par les mouvements de la carriole.

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! J'en profite pour vous dire que je vais essayer d'écrire d'autres OS sur Séléné et Octave(et peut-être sur Carmin, qui sait) que je publierai ici. Par contre, les OS ne seront pas forcément liés entre eux, cela relatera un événement dans les aventures de Séléné, Octave ou d'autres personnages si jamais j'en vous avez des suggestions, je suis toute ouïe =) Voilà pour les infos en plus =3_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine~ Plein de bisous à vous =3_


End file.
